Scarred
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto knew that seedy things were done in the ninja world but he never thought it would happen to him…or it would be done by his jiji of all people. When Naruto overhears Sarutobi and Jiraiya it changes his world views and has damning consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Scarred

Naruto knew that seedy things were done in the ninja world but he never thought it would happen to him…or it would be done by his jiji of all people. When Naruto overhears Sarutobi and Jiraiya it changes his world views and has damning consequences.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto hummed as he walked up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. He wanted to tell jiji about yesterday and getting this awesome teacher to train him for the Chunin exams. He had snuck past the secretary for two reasons one she would lie to him that jiji was busy and make him wait hours for no reason and second Sarutobi had told him he could show up whenever as he always had time for Naruto. Naruto reached the doors and got ready to open when he heard the voice of the guy who was teaching him for the exam and smiled he could back him up and maybe Naruto could talk him into doing some more training right now. Naruto was about to open the door when for some reason he stopped and listened to the two men talk instead. "Sensei I feel uneasy about this."

"Jiraiya-kun it was done for his own protection same as not telling him about his parents."

"Yeah but messing with his chakra abilities and stunting his growth seems a little overbearing then the…"

"Turning a blind eye towards mobs and stepping in at the last moment was the easiest way to build his blind trust towards me he will do anything for me and in time when I deem it we will seal his memories and you will make him the perfect soldier to fight for Konoha." Naruto was trying not to cry as he heard his jiji speak. Was it some cruel joke no he felt a tug at the back of his mind telling him it was the truth.

"I somewhat understand sealing Naruto but also sealing his friends and making them hate him-"

"I need him loyal to me able to strike down any threat Jiraiya if he made friends it could weaken him in fact I'm getting ready to alter his and his 'friends' memories of things that have happened recently to make them think he is still a bumbling idiot and you only teach him summoning so when he fights Neji the Hyuuga owns Naruto and breaks him." Naruto almost fell down and cried but no he wouldn't cry not now. Jiraiya looked at his sensei with shock but nodded he would do as his sensei requested for now.

"As you wish sensei should I reinforce the seals on his body to weaken him."

"Yes I'm not quite as good as you Jiraiya-kun." Naruto turned and ran down the steps and quickly ducked out of the building and kept running. Now he was crying what the hell was happening why did jiji seem to hate him. Naruto ran right out the village gates without being seen since the two gate guards weren't paying attention. Naruto took off towards the nearest city even though it would take him a day to reach anywhere was better than Konoha at the moment.

Next day

Sarutobi cursed as his ANBU and Jiraiya silently searched the village. Why Naruto had up and disappeared yesterday. "That damn fox where did it go." Sarutobi growled he had hated the thing since he lost his wife when the attack happened, but as they say he had gained a silver lining with the fact he could use the shell the fox inhabited to control it and use the damn demons power to crush his enemies. Now though the damn thing had bolted he could not locate it at all with the tracking seal he had put on it as it only worked within the village. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki the normal gate guards were being questioned about if they saw Naruto leave the village. He doubted it as he knew the fox could easily escape if it wanted to but one of the seal should have messed with the foxes ability to control the body so what had happened.

"Sensei it's no good we've searched the nearby area he's gone away from the village." Sarutobi snarled as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"Damn it we need it."

"Sensei?" Sarutobi shook his head damn he almost let it slip Jiraiya still thinks of him as a kid.

"Him Jiraiya-kun we need to find Naruto and protect him." Jiraiya just nodded but Sarutobi could tell that Jiraiya wasn't completely buying what he was selling. He remembered when he had been his teacher and then Hokage the first time Jiraiya had completely trusted everything he did then he made Minato the fourth and Jiraiya had changed ever since. It wasn't the first time Sarutobi cursed the blond corrupting his students. Tsunade didn't listen to him at all and Orochimaru had up and left the village. Only Jiraiya remained and even he didn't follow him blindly like he use to. 'In fact that blonds' the one who foiled my attempts at making Kushina the perfect weapon when he loved her even though she had a monster and should have only been seen as a weapon.' Sarutobi sighed as he walked over to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-kun please take whatever you need to find Naruto and bring him home."

"Of course sensei hopefully it's before the exam finals." Sarutobi just nodded why inside he grimaced.

'Who cares that 'thing' shouldn't even be in the finals.' Sarutobi and Jiraiya exited the tower.

With Naruto

Naruto sat in the woods outside of Tanuki he had ran all night and reached the city about an hour ago. He hiccupped as he sat down and leaned against a tree. He slowly fell asleep only for it to last a minute until he opened his eyes. That's when he saw he was inside his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "What the?" Naruto stood up and stretched before looking at the cage as the Kyuubi walked forward and laid down looking out at Naruto.

** "Hello gaki what do you want?"**

"Um actually did you hear jiji and that old guys conversation?" Kyuubi sighed.

** "Yeah I heard it kit they put seals on you even some that are suppose to affect me."**

"Yeah can you destroy them."

** "Not in this cage I can't but if you remove the seal to allow me freedom to roam I can." **Naruto sat in silence.

"If I do it do you promise not to take over my body." Kyuubi blinked before grinning.

** "I make no promises I'll do as I wish."** For some reason Naruto felt like he could trust the fox so he stood up and walked over to the cage but just as he reached for the seal something tackled him to the ground.

"What the?"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto blinked as he looked up only to see the Yondaime standing before him.

"What but you died!"

"I know but I had to put in a fail safe plus it let's me see my son." Naruto just starred at him. "You didn't know did you?"

"No I didn't one of the many things I was lied to about by the old man."

"Wha what do you mean Sarutobi lied to you?"

"He said he loved me and that he felt bad for how the village treated me but he put seals on me that mess with my chakra and other things and is the reason I have so few friends and he plans on taking them away from me by messing with them and sealing them too." Minato shook in untold rage as he looked at Naruto.

"You mean he's just an old bastard."

"Yeah that's why I was removing the seal so Kyuubi could destroy them."

"I see and you trust him?"

"Yes." Minato nodded as he swiftly turned and grabbed the seal himself and tore it from the prison.

"Know this fox I don't trust you I trust my son." Kyuubi just grinned as he pushed open the gate and exited the cage.

** "Right well then allow me to return the favor." **Kyuubi channeled his chakra and suddenly Minato glowed before it faded.

"What did you do?"

** "I made you a permanent resident of the boys mindscape now then." **Kyuubi shut his eyes as he felt out his surroundings and slowly growled as he felt out the tags. He had always wondered why unlike his other containers Naruto had a mark on him that signified him as his host and he found out that was a seal as well to make it easy for people to identify him. He felt out more and found the seal that messed with his chakra and another that affected his physical growth. The last straw came when he found the memory alteration seal. Then he noticed that it had a small tracking implement inside it. **"I found four the first three are easy but the memory alteration seal is much harder it may take me some time to crack that thing."**

"How long?"

** "A week tops but I'll get it now then you've been sleeping for four hours but we're on the run I think it's best you get moving again."**

"Where are you Naruto?"

"Outside the city of Tanuki."

"Good if it still stands me and your mother had a little get-a-way spot out here."

"Awesome I can head there to hide."

"Correct I will lead you to it no one not even Jiraiya knows where it is." Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and opened them to see he was awake once more he quickly got up and with the help of his father made it to a little shanty that he entered and smiled as it was kept clean.

"How is this place clean?"

'Seals that after a set amount of time automatically kick in and evaporate dust and that kind of stuff I wasn't a seal master for nothing you know.' Naruto just smiled as he walked over to the couch laid down and went back to sleep.

A week later

Sarutobi seethed in his anger. A week and still Jiraiya and his ANBU couldn't find the damn boy. He almost wondered if Jiraiya was hiding the boy but saw the genuine concern for him and knew that Jiraiya had no clue where the boy was. 'Damn it I need the demon if for no other reason then to keep the other villages from waging war.'

With Naruto

Naruto stretched as he walked in the backyard of the shanty that use to be his parents. Naruto had a sour taste in his mouth as he sat down under a tree. 'Why aren't we going back to Konoha again?'

'Simple Naruto until you are up to snuff with your skills it's too dangerous but with both me and Kurama helping you you will be ready by the time the Chunin exams are finishing to return and free your friends.'

'Thanks dad it's just I feel bad about them being manipulated and not doing anything about it.'

'Don't worry hunny soon you will be ready and of course once your up to snuff with your old skills that I can help you learn how I controlled Kurama's chakra of course nowhere near as well as he will.'

** 'Right now then lets get you started on your speed and stealth again since your going to have to sneak into Konoha.'**

'Right.'

Day of the Chunin exam finals

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his office the 'boy' was still nowhere to be found. "Sensei I failed."

"It's ok Jiraiya-kun we have an exam to run so come." Jiraiya nodded as he followed his sensei to the stadium. Upon arrival Jiraiya nodded and went to a near by building to wait for the invasion to start. Sarutobi walked to the kage both and smiled as he easily saw through Orochimaru's disguise as the Kazekage. "Hello Kazekage-san."

"Hello Hokage-san it's good that you are holding the exams this year or I'm afraid you would not have made it to Suna."

"Hah I'm not that old Kazekage-san." With the banter over Sarutobi turned towards the fighters and sighed as he saw that Naruto was indeed missing. He used a jutsu that projected his voice over the arena and began to talk. "Welcome to the finals of the Chunin exams we are here to see who among the combatants has what it takes to be declared Chunin the man in charge is Genma Shiranui." With a nod Genma stepped forward.

"Ok we have had a change to the battles so pay attention to the new fight order." Genma showed a paper to the kids who noticed that Dozu from Sound was gone. The only person upset was Shikamaru who now had to fight Temari. "Ok then now will everyone but the first contestants please head towards the fighters box." Everyone but Neji walked off the field as Neji had an arrogant smirk on his face. Genma sighed as he saw that his opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto Uzumaki you have a minute to appear or you forfeit the match to Neji Hyuuga." Just as Genma was about to call it a thin red mist rolled into the arena startling him and putting Neji on edge. Slowly the mist started to converge on one spot until you could not see what lied inside it. Then a mysterious wind started to blow through the arena and slowly blew away the mist to reveal…

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice story

Rogue: Thanks read to find out who is reveled from the fog (No brainer) and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Scarred

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The red mist was blown up out of the arena by the strange wind. Sarutobi growled as he looked down to see the boy he had been looking for standing in the middle of the arena. 'That damn demon it knows I can't just snatch it right now as it will draw to many questions from the populace so for now I'll have to wait until after I deal with this invasion and then recondition the thing to follow my every order.' Sarutobi watched as Naruto and Neji stared at each other.

"So you decided to show anyways."

"Yeah I still got to kick your ass."

"Hah a no one like you beating a prodigy like me you are insane."

"Sure you tell your self that whatever lets you sleep at night." Neji growled as Genma looked between the two and nodded to himself.

"Ok begin." Genma jumped away from the combatants as Neji entered the gentle fist stance.

"Come allow me to show you the gap no amount of hard work can surpass." Naruto just smiled as he created four clones and sent them at Neji why he watched. "Foolish this will not work on me Byakugan." Neji activated his eyes and waited as the first clone got close as the other three ran around him to surround him from all sides. The first Naruto clone charged and went for a punch which Neji easily slapped away before driving his hand into the clones gut dispelling it. As the smoke surrounded him the two clones from the side charged. Neji was not hindered by the smoke as he easily saw the clones. He stepped back to avoid the first clone and spun to his right to weave away from the second clones attempt at a kick. Neji smiled as the clones were off balance and he quickly struck dispelling them both with shots to the head. The final clone charged from behind thinking he had a chance only for Neji to seemingly see the attack coming and spun shoving the fist off to the right why he struck the final clone in the heart making it vanish.

"Damn he is good."

** 'Of course he is boy he was his years top student and he has only progressed through the year since then.'**

'Kurama is right Naruto it will take more than throwing clones at him to win.'

'Of course you better win or I'll be upping your training do you hear me.'

'Yeah mom don't worry I know what to do.' Naruto grinned as he pulled out a kunai and flung it at the shadow of Neji within the smoke. He was not surprised to see Neji catch it as that was what he wanted.

"You are to predictable dead last besides you should just give up like Hinata-san you stand no chance of beating me." Naruto growled as Neji dropped the kunai. Before it hit the ground it poofed into another clone of Naruto catching Neji off guard as it nailed a right hook sending Neji out of the smoke. The clone charged as Neji gracefully planted his hands into the ground and flipped landing on his feet before blocking the clones attacks for a few seconds before finding an opening and hitting it in the chest getting rid of it as well. "That was actually impressive didn't even know you could do that with a henge." Naruto smirked. "However that will not help you one new trick is not enough to turn the tide."

"Too bad I have other tricks then." Neji just scoffed as Naruto pulled out five shuriken and launched them. Neji went to pull out a kunai and block them when Naruto smirked and ran through hand sings. "Shuriken shadow clone jutsu." The five shuriken became five hundred. "Block that Neji." Naruto felt confident that this attack would hit but Neji just smirked as he entered a new stance.

In the crowd

Hiashi was stunned silent at the stance Neji took. "Impossible." It was barely a whisper but Hanabi heard her father and blinked.

"What is impossible father?"

"It's only a main branch technique how did he learn it." Hiashi didn't really answer so Hanabi turned back to the fight.

With Hinata

She looked on shocked at the stance. "Man how is he going to block that?" Kiba looked at Hinata and saw her shock thinking she was afraid Neji would get killed. "I'm sure that asshole will be fine Hinata." Hinata didn't answer as everyone watched the shuriken get closer to Neji.

On the battle field

Naruto didn't get why Neji looked so confident. 'Is he insane he can't possibly block that many shuriken.'

'Naruto is Neji a main branch Hyuuga?'

'Wha um…no I don't think so.'

'Is that what I think it is Minato?'

'Yes Kushina.'

'Um what is it?'

'The Hyuuga's ultimate defense.' Neji started to spin as he let off chakra and was soon protected by a swirling mass of chakra.

"Kaiten." Naruto watched as his weapons were all blocked and flung away.

"The hell!" Naruto summed up most of the crowds thoughts as Neji stopped spinning and smiled as Naruto looked at all his shuriken scattered across the arena.

Kage both

Sarutobi was as surprised as most since he saw a branch member Hyuuga pull off one of the main branches ultimate techniques. "Quite impressive for a boy even if he is a main branch Hyuuga."

"He's not Kazekage-san." In his disguise Orochimaru actually went wide eyed.

"You mean he's a branch member?"

"Indeed." Sarutobi couldn't believe it. 'How he must of relearned the move since I messed with his abilities I can't wipe it from him this time now that people have seen it.' Sarutobi grimaced if the boy ever regained his memories it could spell disaster for him. The council had given him the rights to inhibit Naruto but not the others so he had discretely done that.

On the battle field

Naruto couldn't believe it how could he win if he stayed away and used range Neji would just use that Kaiten to block everything but if he got up close Neji would turn off his chakra. 'I don't have a choice I'm going to have and beat him up close.' Naruto could hear his parents and Kurama yell at him but he ignored them as he pulled out a kunai and with a hand sing made five clones as they all charged.

"You plan on engaging me up close you must be a gluten for punishment." Neji just sighed as he side stepped the first clone and spun away from the slash of the second. He blocked the next ones stab attempt and spun throwing him into another clone and destroyed both. Naruto and the final clone attacked but Neji spun away from both of them. Naruto and the three clones stood watching him as he stood there before beckoning him to come. Naruto lead the charge himself and lunged trying to thrust his kunai into Neji but he easily sidestepped the attack and struck slamming his elbow into Naruto's back. As Naruto hit the ground and rolled his clones tried to retaliate but Neji seemed to grow tired of this and quickly struck destroying all three clones. Naruto stood up and turned only to see Neji enter a new stance and smirk.

In the crowd

Hinata gasped as she looked on. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"Neji-san how does he know this stuff." Kiba and the rest of the rookies minus Tenten and Lee who was on crutches were confused.

"Neji isn't a genius for nothing and this fight is over." Lee looked sad but just nodded as the kids all turned back to the fight why the three jonin just sighed. It had been a good try by Naruto but they knew what was next and Naruto couldn't do anything about it.

On the battle field

"You are within my range. Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms." Neji struck so fast and precise that Naruto could do nothing but take the blows as Neji slowly hit every chakra point in his body. Neji thrust as he finished the attack and sent Naruto flying backwards who landed on his back and coughed up some blood.

'Damn that hurt.'

'He is a true genius if he can learn both main branch ultimate techniques.'

'Yeah this is bad I can barely move.'

** 'You fool this is why you do not fight a Hyuuga up close!'**

'Yeah ok my bad but what would you have me do he can block any long range attack and I didn't know he had relearned this.' Kurama sighed as Neji deactivated the Byakugan.

"Call it proctor if he can get up it would be a miracle." Genma thought the same thing as he got ready to end the match when he saw Naruto push himself back up.

"Oi what's the matter Neji scared?" Neji stopped in his tracks and turned only to see Naruto breathing heavily and holding his side.

"You are to weak to fight you should end it now or I will end you."

"Why don't you try then." Neji just shook his head as he turned the Byakugan back on.

"You are a fool you were fated to lose today."

"Huh?"

"We are all set on a course from birth you a no name orphan could never beat an elite yet alone become the Hokage." Neji undid his headband to show he had a seal on his head. "Even I can not progress very far you see when my father was born after Hinata-sans he was fated to serve the main family for life. They were only seconds apart but fate decided that he would be nothing more than a slave to his family this seal marks us as caged birds who can do nothing but follow our paths. When Hinata-san turned four I was branded with this seal and when Hiashi-sama had to stop an attempted kidnapping he killed the man unfortunately it was the ambassador from Kumo who demanded blood they wanted the killer Hiashi Hyuuga but instead my father his twin was sacrificed by the clan in his place to appease Kumo. We will always be held in check by the main branch forced to serve and protect them with our lives fate is something you can not fight you can only begrudgingly accept your role the only thing we all have is death." Naruto just blinked.

"What a load of bull for someone who's suppose to serve and protect the main branch you sure did a number on Hinata-chan in your match hell you would have killed her if not for the Jonin getting involved you speak about fate but you sure are trying to fight it aren't you." Neji growled.

"I knew an idiot like you would never understand." Neji returned his headband and entered his stance. "Proctor I am going to end this if you do not want him dead end the match now."

"You afraid that you can't beat me so you're asking the proctor to end the match to save your ass." Neji glared as he finally made his move and rushed and threw a palm thrust only to watch as Naruto easily dodged and drove his elbow into Neji's gut. As Neji was trying to catch his breath Naruto slugged him right across the face sending him tumbling across the ground. Neji got up and cursed as Naruto was upon him with a straight jab to his face. Neji backed up more as Naruto hit him in the ribs and then hit a knee to his gut. Naruto spun and kicked him in the face sending Neji to the ground once more. Naruto jumped and went for a heel drop but Neji rolled away and hopped up. Naruto turned only to curse as Neji started to spin.

"Kaiten." The swirling ball of chakra hit Naruto and sent him flying into the wall and breaking it. Neji stopped as Naruto feel to the ground now with some blood flowing from his head. "It is over." Neji turned as Genma sighed. Naruto had put up a great fight but now it was indeed over. Genma raised his hand when Naruto pushed himself back up.

"If you end this match I'll kick your ass." Genma couldn't believe it how did the kid get back up with all his chakra blocked and taking that Kaiten right to the face.

"You stubborn fool you will die if you continue!" Neji was getting fed up with his stubbornness.

** 'He's right brat if you don't do something he will kill you.'**

'Right well then I guess play time is over.' Naruto shut his eyes and slowly calmed himself. Neji who was watching Naruto blinked as slowly Naruto pulled upon a red chakra which undid the closing of his chakra points. Neji stared in shock as Naruto was covered in red chakra as he saw it form a fox head for a brief second before vanishing.

Kage both

Sarutobi cursed silently. The fox was upping it's game and he was sure the young Hyuuga stood no chance against the demon. 'If I suddenly end the match and have him detained there's no telling what the fox will do but how does it have the ability to affect the body it inhabits it shouldn't be possible.'

On the battle field

Neji actually backed up in fear. He didn't get what was going on somehow the loser was reopening his chakra points and seemed even stronger than before. 'What is happening?'

'Time to end this.' Naruto grinned as he burst forward at great speed and buried his fist into Neji's gut. Naruto hit an uppercut and as Neji went airborne Naruto jumped up and flipped hitting an ax kick to Neji's head sending him spiraling back down to the ground hard. Naruto landed and looked down at Neji who rolled over and looked at Naruto.

"I can't get up." Naruto just grinned as Genma walked over and saw Neji couldn't move anymore even if he was still awake.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd was silent as Naruto picked up Neji and slowly pushed some of Kurama's chakra into Neji for a second but that was all that was needed as the chakra overwhelmed the seals as Neji swayed a bit.

"Naruto…" Neji looked up at him as Naruto smiled but signaled for him to stay quiet as medics rushed over and Naruto helped him onto the stretcher. "Thank you." Naruto just nodded as the medics rushed off. Finally the crowd erupted into cheers even if it was for him. Naruto waved as he headed towards the fighters box.

Kage both

Sarutobi was certain when Naruto picked up Neji he did something to his seals on the Hyuuga but he could not just get up and investigate he was stuck until after the exam and invasion was over. 'Damn fox so cunning I can do nothing but wait for now.'

Fighters box

Naruto grinned as he looked towards the kage both. 'Ha that old fool is probably pissed right now.'

** 'Yes but this is only a hollow victory we will need to be careful.'**

'Kurama's right you will either have to discredit Sarutobi or end him to be able to get away with your plan.'

'Right I understand.' Suddenly Kurama growls. 'What's wrong?'

** 'That snake bastard is here he's by the monkey I can smell him.'**

'What!'

'Hum this changes things if Orochimaru is here he's going to attack the village.'

'So we don't care about the village after what they did to Naruto Minato-kun.'

'That's true but his friends are still in the village so for the time being we must protect the village if it falls under attack.' Naruto sighs.

'Fine but I'm only doing it for my friends the village can burn for all I care.' Minato just sighs part of him held hope that the village could redeem it's self but he also found himself more than once thinking he should have condemned Konoha to death when Kurama attacked. Naruto listened as Sasuke's match was called but Sasuke no showed. He was upset his best friend would forfeit his match until one of the Hokage's personal guards appeared and told Genma to postpone the match till last. He was happy for his friend but pissed that the old man would give him special treatment over others. Shikamaru and Temari had a great battle of tactics which ended in Shikamaru surrendering due to running out of chakra. The next match should have been Shino vs. Kankuro but the puppeteer forfeit without even trying. 'Something is up and Sand is in on it it looks like.'

** 'That's not all that Gaara kid has one of my brothers in him thankfully it's only Shukaku you should be able to handle him.'**

'Right well here comes Sasuke's turn.' Gaara body flickered to the arena floor and waited as Genma gave Sasuke a minute to appear. Just before he disqualified Sasuke him and Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry we late?"

"Actually yes lucky for you the fight was postponed for later now get out of here."

"Right." Kakashi walked into the spectators section why Sasuke faced off against Gaara. The fight was very good since Sasuke had kinda ripped off Lee's speed with his Sharigan. Sasuke was able to land a hit on him with the Chidori making the psychopath bleed. Just as Gaara was starting to have a mental breakdown an explosion in the kage both grabs everyone's attention. The invasion had begun.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cant wait for the invasion

Rogue: Yeah this will be good please read and review


End file.
